lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.13 Der letzte Rekrut-Transcript
---- Staffel 6, Episode 13 - Geschrieben von: Paul Zbyszewski & Graham Roland Regie: Stephen Semel ---- Auf der Insel Sun, Jack, und Frank sind gerade im Camp vom Mann in Schwarz angekommen. LOCKE: Hallo, Jack. Ich hab gehofft, dass du kommst. gibt Locke die Fackel. LOCKE: Ich denke, es gibt viel zu bereden. geht zu Hurley. JACK: Hurley. Das war deine Idee. Einverstanden, dass ich allein mit ihm rede? HURLEY: Jack ein Gewehr. Er gehört dir. JACK: Locke Okay, gehen wir. and Locke entfernen sich vom Camp und erreichen eine Lichtung. Locke setzt sich auf einen Stein. Jack bleibt stehen, Locke zugewandt. JACK: Du siehst aus wie er. LOCKE: Stört dich das? JACK: Nein, was mich stört, ist, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was du bist. LOCKE: Doch, das weißt du. kniet sich hin. JACK: Wieso John Locke? LOCKE: Weil er dumm genug war zu glauben, er sei aus einem Grund hergebracht worden. Weil er an diesem Glauben festhielt, bis er ihm das Leben kostete. Und weil du so freundlich warst seine Leiche mitzubringen, in einer hübschen Holzkiste. JACK: Er musste tot sein, damit du sein Aussehen annehmen kannst. LOCKE: Ganz recht. nickt. JACK: Und als wer bist du noch erschienen? LOCKE: Jack, sag schon, was du mich wirklich fragen willst. JACK: An unserem dritten Tag hier sah ich... Ich habe meinen Vater durch den Dschungel verfolgt, meinen toten Vater. Bist du das gewesen? LOCKE: Ja, das bin ich gewesen. JACK: Wieso? LOCKE: Du musstest Wasser finden. Das mag für dich schwer zu glauben sein, aber alles, was ich je wollte, Jack, war dir zu helfen. JACK: Mir zu helfen? Und wobei? LOCKE: Wegzukommen! Aber weil dich Jacob auserwählt hat, warst du schon auf dieser Insel gefangen, bevor du sie je erreicht hattest. Jetzt ist Jacob tot. Darum sind wir keine Gefangenen mehr. Wir können ein Flugzeug besteigen und wegfliegen, wann immer wir wollen. JACK: Wenn wir weg können, wann immer wir wollen, warum bist du dann noch hier? LOCKE: Weil wir nur zusammen von hier weg können. Blick wird kurzzeitig emotional. LOCKE: Was ist? JACK: John Locke war der Einzige von uns, der immer an die Insel geglaubt hat. Er hat getan, was er konnte, um uns davon abzuhalten sie zu verlassen. LOCKE: John Locke war kein Mann des Glaubens, Jack. Er war ein Narr. Alternative Zeitlinie liegt in einem Krankenwagen. SANITÄTER #1: in ein Funkgerät. Sinustachykardie bei 130, Blutdruck fällt. Letzter Wert 62 zu 30, vermutlich verursacht durch innere Blutungen. MANN AM FUNKGERÄT: Anzeichen neurologischer Schäden? SANITÄTER #1: Keine Reflexe der unteren Extremitäten. BEN: Das liegt daran, dass er querschnittsgelähmt ist. SANITÄTER #1: Woher wissen Sie das? BEN: Er ist Vertretungslehrer an meiner Schule. Sein Name ist Locke. Seinen Vornamen weiß ich nicht, aber er hat einen Rollstuhl, wo ist er? SANITÄTER #1: Zerschmettert. Hat ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet. BEN: Ich hab den Mann gesehen, der ihn angefahren hat und geflohen ist. Er war bei unserer Schule. SANITÄTER #1: Wenn wir im Krankenhaus sind, melden Sie das der Polizei. Gibt es jemanden, den wir anrufen können? BEN: Keine Ahnung. Wie ich schon sagte, ich kenne ihn kaum. LOCKE: Helen. BEN: Was sagen Sie? LOCKE: Helen Norwood. Ich wollte sie....wir wollten heiraten. BEN: Tja...Sie werden sie auch heiraten, weil Sie wieder gesund werden, Mr. Locke. LOCKE: John. Mein Name ist John. Rettungsarzt öffnet die Tür und rollt Locke heraus. SANITÄTER #1: Stumpfes Trauma, Ende 40, männlich, braucht ein CT. wird aus dem Krankenwagen geschoben, der neben dem steht, wo Locke hergebracht wurde. SANITÄTER #2: Wir haben hier eine Schussverletzung, weiblich, Eintrittswunde rechter Oberbauch. JIN: neben Sun's Liege her Baby! Baby! SANITÄTER #2: Ja, Sir, ich verstehe. Sie ist schwanger. Wir kümmern uns um sie. JIN: Baby! SANITÄTER #2: Blutverlust, mindestens ein halber Liter. JIN: Baby! SANITÄTER #2: Wir werden tun, was wir können. SUN: Korean Nein....nein! JIN: Korean Sun, was ist los? SUN: Korean Er ist es, er ist es, er ist es! Auf der Insel und Jack gehen durch den Dschungel. hört plötzlich etwas, sie bleiben stehen und Locke schaut in die Dunkelheit. JACK: Was ist los? LOCKE: Komm raus! taucht auf und nähert sich. LOCKE: Bist du uns gefolgt, Claire? CLAIRE: Ja. LOCKE: Wieso? CLAIRE: Weil er mein Bruder ist. lächelt. LOCKE: Ihr zwei habt bestimmt einiges zu bereden. Ich will nicht stören. geht und gibt Jack die Fackel. JACK: Claire, es tut mir so leid, dass.... CLAIRE: Hat er's dir gesagt? Dass er es war, der so getan hat als wäre er unser Vater. JACK: Ja. Ja, hat er mir gesagt. CLAIRE: Ich hatte fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass du wieder herkommen würdest. Und jetzt bist du hier. macht eine Pause, seufzt und lächelt. CLAIRE: Es ist schön dich zu sehen, Jack. JACK: lächelt Ja, find ich auch, Claire. CLAIRE: Ich hatte nie wirklich viel Sinn für Familie, aber es bedeutet mir viel, dass du mit uns gehst. JACK: Ich hab' mich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht entschieden, ob ich mit euch geh'. CLAIRE: Doch, hast du. JACK: Wie meinst du das? CLAIRE: Du hat dich entschieden in dem Moment als du ihm zugehört hast, so wie der Rest von uns. Dass heißt, ob du willst oder nicht, du gehörst jetzt zu ihm. ---- Camp vom Mann in Schwarz HURLEY: Er hat ein U-Boot? SAWYER flüstert: Sprich' nicht so laut, verdammt! Ja, Widmore hat ein U-Boot. Und mit dem verschwinden wir vor hier. HURLEY: Und erzählen wir das Sun? SAWYER: Das macht Kate gerade. Massenaufläufe vermeiden wir, dacht' ich. HURLEY: Was ist mit Sayid? SAWYER: Sayid ist nicht dabei. Er ist auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt. HURLEY: Ja, aber man kann Leute von der dunklen Seite zurückbringen. Ich mein, Anakin-- SAWYER: Was ist Anakin? Hör zu, Klappe halten und einfach nichts verraten. CLAIRE: Hallo. HURLEY: Hallo Claire. CLAIRE: Hey, Hurley. HURLEY: Du siehst toll aus. sieht an Claire und Hurley, die sich umarmen, vorbei, da Jack und Locke zurückkommen. LOCKE: Wirklich schön, dass wieder alle versammelt sind. Alternative Zeitlinie isst einen Apfel und läuft durch die Polizeiwache. SAWYER: Apfel? antwortet nicht. SAWYER: Hey, Schaub, ich hab sie festgenommen, gibst du uns 'ne Minute? OFFICER SCHAUB: Klar. Schaub geht. SAWYER: Katherine Anne Austen. Gesucht wegen Brandstiftung, Körperverletzung eines US-Marshalls, vorsätzlichen Mordes. Witzig, wie 'ne Mörderin sehen Sie gar nicht aus. KATE: Weil ich keine bin. SAWYER: Vergessen Sie nicht, das zu erwähnen, wenn Sie abgeholt werden. KATE: Wollten Sie was? SAWYER: Weißt du, wer ich bin? Flughafen. Wir waren im selben Flug von Sydney. KATE: Ja, das weiß ich noch. SAWYER: Findest du das nicht verrückt? Wir zwei in der selben Maschine, dann das kleine Treffen im Fahrstuhl. Und eine Woche danach - bumm - von allen Autos in Los Angeles krachst du in meins. Als wollte uns jemand zusammenbringen. KATE: Baggerst du mich an? SAWYER: lacht Das würde nicht klappen, Süße, ich bin 'n Cop, du 'ne Mörderin. KATE: Ich sag doch, ich bin keine Mörderin. SAWYER: Aber ich bin immer noch Cop. KATE: Wieso hast du mich nicht verhaftet? SAWYER: Ich hab dich verhaftet. KATE: Auf dem Flughafen. Im Fahrstuhl. Du hast doch noch meine Handschellen gesehen. SAWYER: Nein, Handschellen hab' ich nicht gesehen. Alles, was ich gesehen habe, war 'ne hübsche Lady, der man die Tür aufhalten musste. KATE: Weißt du, was ich glaube? Ich glaube, du hast mich gehen lassen, weil du heimlich in Australien warst und du nicht wolltest, dass jemand davon erfährt. Soll ich das erwähnen, wenn ich abgeholt werde? SAWYER: Ich find dich gut. KATE: Oh. MILES: Jim, wir haben einen Einsatz, komm. SAWYER: 'Tschuldige, die Pflicht ruft. MILES: Wir haben es mit mehrfachem Mord zu tun, in einem Restaurant. Die Opfer sind ein zwielichtiger Typ namens Keamy und drei seiner Schläger. Eine Koreanerin wurde am Tatort angeschossen und ihr Freund hat's mit angesehen, er spricht aber nur koreanisch. SAWYER: Und, Verdächtige? MILES: Ja, die Überwachungskamera eines Geldautomaten hat diesen Typen hier aufgenommen, wie er flieht. SAWYER: Na klasse, nur den Namen brauchen wir noch. Kameraaufnahme zeigt Sayid ein Gebäude verlassen. Den schnappen wir uns. Auf der Insel Camp. Jack und Kate sehen zu Sayid rüber, der auf der anderen Seite des Camps sitzt. KATE: Er hat sich verändert. JACK nickt: Wir haben uns alle verändert. KATE: Was hat Locke zu dir gesagt? JACK: Er sagte, dass er hier weg will. Und wir müssten zusammen gehen. KATE: Und, glaubst du ihm? JACK: Ich weiß noch nicht. hört das Geräusch von geladenen Gewehren, als Zoe das Camp betritt. MANN: Hände hoch. Stehenbleiben! ZOE: Wo ist der Verantwortliche? HURLEY: Wer ist die? SAWYER: Widmore's rechte Hand. verlässt ein Zelt und lächelt Zoe an. LOCKE: Was kann ich für dich tun? ZOE: Du hast etwas von uns genommen, das wir wiederhaben wollen. LOCKE: Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. greift nach etwas in ihrer Hosentasche. Gewehre klicken. LOCKE: Schon gut. ZOE in ein Walkie-Talkie: Konntest du meine Position orten? MANN: Bestätige. ZOE: Zeig' ihnen mal wozu wir fähig sind. pfeifendes Geräusch nähert sich am Himmel und explodiert nahe bei.Jeder duckt sich, außer Locke, der nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckt. ZOE: Du hast bis zum Abend Zeit uns zurückzugeben, was du uns gestohlen hast. Das nächste Mal treffen wir euch. wirft Locke das Walkie-Talkie zu, der es auffängt. Melde dich, wenn wir ihn abholen können. verlässt das Camp. wirft das Walkie-Talkie zu Boden und zerschmettert es mit einem Stock. LOCKE: So....legen wir los. Alternative Zeitlinie betritt ein Gebäude und unterhält sich mit einem Mann an der Rezeption. CLAIRE: Äh, hi, ich hab einen Termin bei der Wester Pacific Adoptionsagentur. MANN: Fünfzehnter Stock. Tragen Sie sich bitte ein. CLAIRE: Natürlich.. trägt sich ein und schaut argwöhnisch zu Desmond auf, als dieser sie anspricht. DESMOND: Hallo. Wie geht's Ihnen? Äh, wir sind uns am Flughafen begegnet. Gepäckausgabe. CLAIRE: Ach ja! Hi! DESMOND: Hi. Desmond, Desmond Hume. Ich weiß Ihren Namen gar nicht. "Claire Littleton" liest. Und, wie geht's Ihnen? CLAIRE: Uhm, ganz gut. Besser. Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall, ich musste ins Krankenhaus. DESMOND: Tut mir leid. Sind Sie-- CLAIRE: Nein, alles in Ordnung. Also...oh, übrigens, Sie hatten recht. Wird 'n Junge. DESMOND: Ich hab' für sowas 'nen sechsten Sinn. Hören Sie...entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich mich da einmische, aber ich hab mitbekommen, dass Sie zu einer Adoptionsagentur gehen. Allein. CLAIRE: Äh...ja. Sie haben recht, Sie mischen sich ein. DESMOND: Nein, ich meine ja nur Sie sollten einen Rechtsbeistand haben. CLAIRE: Sind Sie Anwalt? DESMOND: Nein, nein, aber ich bin zufällig gerade auf dem Weg zu einem. Wissen Sie, Adoptionsverträge sind kompliziert und Sie müssen aufpassen, sonst könnten Sie sich in einer Situation wiederfinden, die Sie nicht mehr beeinflussen können. CLAIRE: Ja, ich hab' für einen Anwalt kein Geld. folgt Claire in den Aufzug. Sie drückt den Knopf für die 15. Etage. Wohin? DESMOND: Ich muss auch in den fünfzehnten. Hören Sie, diese...die Anwältin, zu der ich gehe, ist ausgezeichnet. Außerdem schuldet sie mir 'nen Gefallen. Also, wieso kommen Sie nicht mit? Ich glaube, sie könnte Ihnen wirklich weiterhelfen. und Desmond verlassen den Aufzug. DESMOND: Ich verspreche Ihnen, es wird Sie keinen Cent kosten. Bitte. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen.. CLAIRE: Ähm, na gut. DESMOND: Schön. Hier lang. hält für Claire eine Tür offen. Sie betreten die Anwaltskanzlei und gehen zur Rezeption Hi. Uh, Desmond Hume, ich möchte zu Ms. Verdansky. EMPFANGSDAME am Computer: Äh, ja, Mrs. Hume, sie erwartet Sie, nehmen Sie Platz. DESMOND: Gut. CLAIRE: Hey, ähm, danke. DESMOND: Ist mir 'n Vergnügen. ILANA: Desmond! umarmen sich und küssen sich auf die Wange. DESMOND: Ah, Ilana. Uh, Claire, das ist Ilana. Ilana, darf ich dir eine Bekannte vorstellen, Claire Littleton. Ich hoffe, du wirst ihr weiterhelfen können. ILANA: Äh, Verzeihung, Claire Littleton, kommen Sie aus Australien? CLAIRE: Ähm, kennen wir uns? ILANA: Nein, aber das ist ein ziemlicher Zufall. Wir haben Sie nämlich gesucht. Desmond, würdest du mich ein paar Minuten allein mit Mrs. Littleton reden lassen? DESMOND: Klar, ich hab nichts dagegen, macht nur. folgt Lana. Auf der Insel kommt in Locke's Camp und geht zu Hurley. LOCKE: Alle mal her hören. CLAIRE: Hey. Was ist hier los? HURLEY: Man will uns nur mal wieder umbringen. LOCKE: Was gerade passiert ist, kam früher als erwartet, aber diese Leute zwingen uns zu handeln. Sie behaupten, wir hätten ihnen etwas weggenommen und versuchen eine Konfrontation zu provozieren. Wenn es das ist, was sie wollen, dann kriegen sie's auch. Sucht eure Sachen zusammen. Wir begeben uns zur anderen Insel und besteigen das Flugzeug. James, ich brauche deine Hilfe. gehen zueinander, Jack beobachtet sie. Da liegt ein Schiff nur ein paar Stunden die Küste runter. Ich will, dass du es holst und du dich mit uns auf der anderen Seite der Klippe triffst.zeigt James eine Karte. Dann segeln wir gemeinsam zur anderen Insel. Kannst du das tun? SAWYER: Warum gehen wir nicht alle zusammen dahin? LOCKE: Je größer die Gruppe, desto langsamer ist sie. SAWYER: Na gut. Ich könnte Hilfe brauchen. LOCKE: Such dir jemanden aus. SAWYER: Wie wär's mit dir, Sommersprosse? Kannst du segeln? KATE: Ja, ich denk schon. LOCKE: Gut. Wir warten dann auf euch. Sayid, kommst du mal? beobachtet, wie Sayid Locke folgt. SAWYER flüstert: Ich brauch deine Hilfe folgt Sawyer Gut aufpassen, ich sag das nur einmal. Wir werden nicht zu diesem Treffen mit Locke auftauchen. Ich hab 'n Deal mit Widmore. JACK: Was für einen Deal? SAWYER: Hör' einfach zu. Sobald sich die Möglichkeit bietet, gehst du zurück und machst dich auf den Weg hierhin auf die Karte. Da ist ein alter Steg. Schnapp dir Hugo, Sun und Lapidus und ich komm dahin. JACK: Was ist mit Sayid und Claire? SAWYER: Sayid ist 'n Zombie und Claire ist verrückt. Sie hat versucht Kate zu töten, dass heißt, sie ist draußen. Nochmal lass' ich es nicht soweit kommen. Also Hugo, Sun und der Pilot, sonst niemand, verstanden? JACK: Und wie schaffen wir's von Locke wegzuschleichen? SAWYER: Lass dir was einfallen. gibt Jack die Karte und geht zu Kate. Können wir los? KATE: Worum ging's gerade? SAWYER: Männergespräch. sieht zu Jack als sie mit Sawyer geht. und Sayid, abseits des Camps. LOCKE: Du musst dahin gehen, wo ich Desmond versteckt habe. SAYID: Ich dachte, du gibst ihn nicht mehr zurück. LOCKE: Tu ich auch nicht. Du wirst ihn töten. Das ist doch kein Problem für dich, Sayid, du willst doch immer noch das, worum du mich gebeten hast, oder? SAYID: Ja, das tu ich. LOCKE: Dann tu, was ich dir gesagt hab. geht weg. Locke geht zurück ins Camp. ---- geht bewaffnet zum Brunnen und richtet die Waffe auf Desmond, der bluutend im flachen Wasser des Brunnens sitzt. DESMOND: Was hat er dir geboten? Wenn du mich kaltblütig abknallst, Bruder, hab' ich wohl das Recht zu erfahren, was du dafür kriegst. SAYID: Ich hab' etwas verloren und er hat mir versprochen, ich krieg's zurück. DESMOND: Was hast du verloren? SAYID: Die Frau, die ich liebe. DESMOND: Und wo ist sie jetzt? SAYID: Tot. DESMOND: Und wieso glaubst du, Locke bringt sie dir wieder? SAYID: Ich war auch tot....und er holte mich wieder zurück. DESMOND: Und was sagst du ihr dann? SAYID: Wovon sprichst du? DESMOND: Dieser Frau-- wenn sie fragt, was du getan hast, um sie wiederzubekommen. Was wirst du ihr sagen? Alternative Zeitlinie stürmt in das Haus von Nadia und ihrem Bruder. He greift nach einer Tasche und einem Koffer. NADIA lächelnd: Sayid. Ausdruck ändert sich, als sie den Koffer sieht. Was ist los? SAYID: Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Ich hab' mich darum gekümmert. NADIA: Wovon sprichst du? Wo willst du hin? SAYID: Ich muss verschwinden. NADIA: Hast du jemandem was getan? SAYID: Nadia, ich muss weg. Und ich werde nie mehr zurückkommen können. Türklingel läutet. NADIA: Was hast du getan, Sayid? SAYID: Halt sie hin. geht zur Tür. NADIA: Wer ist da? MILES: LAPD. NADIA: Bitte zeigen Sie mir Ihren Ausweis. MILES: Machen Sie bitte die Tür auf. öffnet die Tür. Mrs. Jarrah, ich bin Detective Straume. Ich will Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen. Haben Sie kurz Zeit? sieht den Koffer und schaut zu Nadia. verlässt das Haus durch die Hintertür, aber stolpert über einen Wasserschlauch, den Sawyer hält und der eine Waffe auf Sayid richtet. SAWYER: So ist gut, ganz ruhig. Unten bleiben. Sayid Handschellen an. Sayid Jarrah, Sie sind verhaftet. Auf der Insel sieht aus dem Dschungel ein Boot an der Küste. SAWYER: Na also, da haben wir sie ja. und Kate gehen zum Strand. Lust auf 'ne Abkühlung? KATE: Denkst du, das ist 'ne gute Idee? SAWYER: Siehst du 'ne Brücke? KATE: Dass wir zurück gehen und Locke holen. SAWYER: Natürlich nicht, ist 'ne furchtbare Idee, darum machen wir's auch nicht. KATE: Was? SAWYER: Wir servieren Locke ab. Wir, Jack, Hurley, Sun und dieser Pilot, der aussieht, als wäre er einem Burt Reynolds Film entsprungen. KATE: Und wann wolltest du mir das sagen? SAWYER: Jetzt. KATE: Du hast Claire nicht genannt. SAWYER: Weil sie nicht mitkommt. Die Claire, wegen der du wieder hier bist, ist weg. KATE: Ich hab versprochen, sie wieder zurück nach Hause zu bringen. SAWYER: Das war bevor sie auf Locke's Seite gewechselt ist. Willst du sie wirklich auf Aaron loslassen? Gehen wir, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. und Kate schwimmen zum Boot. ---- führt die Gruppe durch den Dschungel. JACK: Hey, Claire. CLAIRE: Jack. JACK: Wie lang bist du schon bei Locke? CLAIRE: Seit ihr weg seid. JACK: Also traust du ihm. CLAIRE: Ja.. JACKS: Wieso? CLAIRE: Er ist der Einzige, der mich nicht im Stich gelassen hat. Leute gehen im Gänsemarsch in die Richtung, die er gezeigt hat. Locke geht zurück und redet mit Sun. LOCKE: Sun. Hast du Sayid gesehen? Er hätte uns schon vor einer halben Meile einholen müssen. antwortet nicht. Du bestrafst mich mit Schweigen? holt einen Notizblock aus ihrer Tasche hervor und schreibt: "Du hast mir das angetan!" LOCKE spottet: Das stimmt nicht, Sun, ich hab dir gar nichts angetan berührt Cindy's Schulter. James wird schon auf dem Weg sein. Führe alle runter zum Strand, da treffen wir uns wieder. CINDY: Wo gehst du hin? LOCKE: Ich sorge dafür, dass keiner zurück bleibt. sieht, wie Locke geht. JACK: Hurley, warte. HURLEY: Ja? JACK: Sun. und Lapidus gehen zu Jack und Hurley. Claire beobachtet sie. Wir verschwinden jetzt. LAPIDUS: Wohin? JACK: Keine Zeit. Kommt, wir müssen los. HURLEY: Ich finde, wir sollten uns an Sawyer's Plan halten, der wird sonst sauer. JACK: Das ist Sawyer's Plan, na los. sieht wütend, wie Jack, Hurley, Sun, Lapidus wegrennen. ---- läuft mit dem Gewehr in der Hand durch den Dschungel. LOCKE: Sayid. Wo warst du? SAYID: Deine Auftrag ausführen. LOCKE: Wieso hat das so lange gedauert? SAYID: Ich hab einen wehrlosen Mann erschossen. Da brauchte ich einen Moment. LOCKE: Hast du ihn umgebracht, Sayid? SAYID: Selbstverständlich. grinst. Sieh nach, wenn du willst. LOCKE: Komm, das Schiff wartet auf uns. geht. Sayid folgt ihm zögerlich. ---- Hurley, Sun und Frank rennen an der Küste lang und suchen den Punkt, wo Sawyer sie mitnehmen sollte. Sie halten an und Jack schaut auf die Karte. LAPIDUS: Ich hoffe, du weißt wo's langgeht. Das Rauchding bewegt sich um einiges schneller als wird. JACK: Sawyer hat gesagt, hier müsste irgendwo ein Steg sein. HURLEY: Da sind sie! und Sawyer warten auf dem Boot. KATE: Hey. SAWYER: Okay, Tempo, alle an Bord. Wir müssen los. Gruppe betritt das Boot. LAPIDUS: Segeln wir damit nach Hause? SAWYER: Klappt nicht, nicht ohne Peilung. Die DHARMA Leute sind drei Jahre nur mit U-Boot von der Insel weggekommen und so machen wir's auch. Gute Arbeit, Doc. HURLEY: Oh-oh. taucht aus dem Dschungel auf, die Waffe geladen. CLAIRE: Wo wollt ihr hin? KATE: Claire...es ist alles gut. JACK: Kate. KATE: Wir verlassen die Insel. CLAIRE: Oh, und warum wartet ihr nicht auf John? KATE: Weil das nicht John ist und egal wer er ist, er ist keiner von uns. Claire, komm mit uns. Ich kann dich wieder zu Aaron bringen. SAWYER: Hey, Sekunde mal-- KATE: Sawyer, halt die Klappe. Sie kommt mit oder ich bleib hier. Komm mit uns, Claire. CLAIRE: den Kopf John hat mir versprochen-- KATE: Nein, ich verspreche es dir. Ich war dabei, als er geboren wurde. Ich hätte ihn nie aufziehen dürfen. Du bist seine Mutter. Ich bin hier, damit ihr zwei zusammen sein könnt. Nur aus dem Grund bin ich auf die Insel zurückgekehrt. Also bitte, komm mit uns. Lass uns nach Hause fahren. senkt die Waffe und nähert sich dem Boot. SAWYER: Okay, los, an Bord, bevor Locke auftaucht. nimmt Claire das Gewehr ab. CLAIRE: Wenn er merkt, dass wir weg sind, wird er wütend sein. Alternative Zeitlinie und David betreten ein Gebäude. Jack's Handy klingelt. JACK: David Deine Mom. den Anruf entgegen Hey. Ja, gerade angekommen. Danke, äh, keine Ahnung. Ich bring ihn nach Hause, sobald ich kann, ich schätze mal so gegen fünf. schüttelt mit dem Kopf. JACK: Hm, Sekunde, wir gehen vielleicht hinterher noch etwas essen, so wird's wohl eher so gegen sieben. Okay. Ja. Ja, ich bring ihn vorbei. legt auf. JACK: David Hey. Anzuhören, wie das Testament deines Großvaters eröffnet wird, ist bestimmt nicht das Tollste, aber es dauert nicht lange und das verspreche ich dir. Und es ist okay, wenn man traurig ist. DAVID: Ich bin deinetwegen traurig- Sweetzer-Verdansky Büro. ILANA: Mr. Shephard. JACK: die Hand Guten Tag. ILANA: Und du musst David sein. DAVID: die Hand Hallo. ILANA: Wir sind im Konferenzraum. Ich habe eine Überraschung für Sie. Glauben Sie an Schicksal? schaut zu Jack, der unwissend mit dem Kopf schüttelt. Sie betreten den Konferenzraum. ILANA: Das ist Claire Littleton. Claire, das sind Mr. Shephard und sein Sohn David. JACK: die Hand Hi, ich bin Jack Shephard. CLAIRE: Hi, es freut mich sehr. JACK: Sie haben sie gefunden. ILANA: Eigentlich hat sie uns gefunden. JACK: Äh. Sie stehen im Testament meines Vaters. Darf ich fragen, woher Sie ihn kannten? CLAIRE: Ich....er war auch mein Vater. Handy klingelt. JACK: Tut mir leid, entschuldigen Sie, das ist...das ist dienstlich. ans Telefon Ja, hier ist Dr. Shephard. Nein, nein, das ist wirklich kein günstiger Zeitpunkt, aber...ja, sie sollen ihn vorbereiten, ich bin in zwanzig Minuten da legt auf. Es tut mir sehr leid, es gibt im Krankenhaus einen Notfall und...wir müssen das hier verschieben. Auf der Insel dem Boot; Jack sitzt an einem Ende und starrt auf den Ozean, an dem anderen Ende Kate und Sawyer, der steuert. Lapidus geht zu ihnen. LAPIDUS: Ich weiß, ich bin mal wieder der Letzte, Captain, aber willst du uns verraten, wie dein Plan aussieht? SAWYER: Der Plan, Kenny Rogers, ist auf der Hydra zu landen und uns dann mit Widmore anzufreunden bis sich die Chance auftut, das U-Boot zu entern. Dann überzeug ich irgendwen mit der Knarre, uns nach Hause zu schaffen. LAPIDUS: Find ich gut, die Idee. Ich hab unten ein paar Konserven gesehen, hat noch jemand Hunger? Sun und Claire folgen Lapidus. Sawyer hält Kate auf. SAWYER: Sommersprosse, übernimmst du mal kurz? KATE: Klar. Sei nett. SAWYER: Ja, ja. geht zu Jack. SAWYER: Hätt' nicht gedacht, dass du auftauchst. JACK: Was? SAWYER: Befehle ausführen ist ja nicht gerade deine Stärke. Schön, dass du dich überwunden hast. JACK: Ich weiß nicht, ob das richtig ist. SAWYER: Ob was richtig ist? JACK: Die Insel zu verlassen. SAWYER: Willst du mir das erklären? JACK: Das letzte Mal, als ich ging, habe ich mich gefühlt, als würde ein Stück von mir fehlen. SAWYER: Dafür gibt's Pillen, Doc. JACK: Wir wurden hergebracht, weil wir hier was tun sollen, James. Und wenn Locke, wenn das, das Ding will, dass wir gehen, hat es vielleicht Angst vor dem, wenn wir nicht gehen. SAWYER: Runter von meinem Schiff. JACK: Was? SAWYER: Du hast 'ne Entscheidung zu treffen und zwar sofort. Du bist entweder auf unserer Seite, dann behälst du den Quatsch für dich oder du landest im Wasser. JACK: James, das ist ein Fehler. Und das spürst du auch, das weiß ich. Die Insel ist noch nicht mit uns fertig. SAWYER: Aber ich bin mit ihr fertig. Wenn du das ganze nochmal durchziehen willst, dann lass dich nicht aufhalten. Runter von meinem Schiff. sieht zu Kate. JACK: Tut mir leid, dass Juliet meinetwegen tot ist. springt von Bord, mit den Füßen zuerst. sieht Jack im Wasser nach. KATE: Jack? Jack?! wendet das Boot. Was hast du ihm gesagt? SAWYER: Er hat sich's anders überlegt. übernimmt das Steuer und dreht das Boot zurück. KATE: Was heißt anders überlegt, was hast du gesagt? SAWYER: Er kommt nicht mit uns. KATE: Wir müssen zurück und ihn holen. SAWYER: Wir gehen nicht mehr zurück, Kate. Alternative Zeitlinie Krankenhaus, Monitore piepen. Sun wacht auf und sieht Jin, der im Stuhl schläft und ihre Hand hält. Sie unterhalten sich in koreanisch. SUN: Jin? Jin?. wacht auf. JIN: Du bist wach. SUN: Was ist passiert? JIN: Du wurdest angeschossen. Aber, du wirst wieder okay-- SUN: Das Baby? JIN: Dem Baby geht's gut. weint vor Erleichterung. Es ist vorbei....und alles wird gut werden. gehen David und Jack über den Flur. DAVID: Und du hattest die ganze Zeit keine Ahnung, dass dein Vater noch ein Kind hat? JACK: Nein, wusst' ich nicht. DAVID: Wow. Warum hat er sie denn nie erwähnt? JACK: Tja, weißt du, dein Großvater hat so manches für sich behalten. DAVID: Dann hast du das von ihm. JACK lacht: Ja, vermutlich. Gut, willst du warten, solange ich zu tun hab? DAVID: Äh, ja. Viel Glück, Dad. JACK: Danke. wäscht sich für Locke's Operation, sieht sich Röntgenbilder und konsultiert eine Chirugin. CHIRURGIN: Autounfall. JACK: Wie schlimm? CHIRURGIN: Ziemlich. Das Verrückte ist, das Opfer hat bereits im Rollstuhl gesessen, Wirbelsäulenschaden lag schon vor. JACK: Der Duralsack ist obliteriert. CHIRURGIN: Darum haben wir Sie angerufen, wir sind überfordert. JACK: Ja, ich krieg das hin. OP-Saal. Sind wir soweit? CHIRURGIN: Alles bereit. JACK: Skalpell. sieht das Gesicht von Locke in dem Spiegel unter dem OP-Tisch spiegeln. CHIRURGIN: Was ist? JACK: Ich glaube, ich kenne den Mann. Auf der Insel erreicht erschöpft den Strand, nachdem er vom Boot aus geschwommen ist. Jack fällt auf die Knie, um kurz Luft zu holen, als er Locke's Stimme hört. Er schaut auf und hört Locke, der mit bewaffneten Mitgliedern seines Teams am Strand steht. LOCKE: Schöner Tag zum Baden...steht auf. Sawyer hat mein Schiff geklaut, oder? JACK: Ja. Boot ist abseits der Küste verankert. Sawyer, Kate, Lapidus, Hurley, Claire, Sun verlassen das Wasser, nachdem sie vom Boot an Land geschwommen sind. SAWYER: Wir bleiben alle zusammen. Das Camp ist gleich da drüben. Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit bis Locke merkt, dass wir mit seinem Schiff abgehauen sind. Team taucht mit geladenen Waffen auf. MANN: Hände hoch! SAWYER: Ganz ruhig! MANN: Waffen weg! SAWYER: Ganz ruhig! Ganz ruhig. Hey. ZOE: Waffen fallen lassen Team lässt die Waffen fallen...In Ordnung, ich kenne ihn. Wer ist noch bei euch? Team sinkt die Waffen SAWYER: Niemand. Wenn du Locke suchst, der ist noch drüben auf der Hauptinsel. ZOE Walkie-Talkie:Stellt die Zäune auf. taucht auf. Ford und fünf seiner Freunde sind aufgetaucht sieht Jin. JIN: Sun? SUN: Jin? run toward each other Jin? JIN: Sun! embrace, kiss and cry SUN: Ich liebe dich. JIN: Ich liebe dich auch und Hurley lächeln. SUN: Ich hab nie aufgehört nach dir zu suchen. lächelt. LAPIDUS: Da hat wohl jemand seine Stimme wiedergefunden. JIN: Wir werden uns nie wieder trennen, das verspreche ich dir. und Sawyer sind gerührt. ZOE Walkie-Talkie: Bist du sicher? Ich-- ich verstehe, Charles. SAWYER: Ist das Widmore? werden geladen und auf sie gerichtet Scheiße, was soll das? ZOE: Wonach sieht's wohl aus? Hände hoch, aber sofort. heben die Hände Alle auf die Knie, habt ihr gehört? MANN: Na los! SAWYER: Wir hatten 'nen Deal! ZOE: Der Deal ist geplatzt...Walkie-Talkie Wir haben sie. Wenn ihr Locke im Visier habt, schießt. MANN: Roger. Stand, wo Locke's Gruppe und Jack ist, hört man ein pfeifendes Geräusch. Alle gucken nach oben. JACK: Geht in Deckung! sucht nach Schutz, außer Locke, der sich nicht rührt. Eine Explosion wirft Jack zu Boden und verletzt ihn, sein Gehör wird beeinträchtigt. Er sieht Locke auf sich zu rennen, als eine andere Rakete expolodiert. Locke greift nach Jack und trägt ihn in Sicherheit. LOCKE: Jack. Alles in Ordnung? Pfeifen und Explosionen in der Nähe Keine Angst, alles wird gut. Du gehörst jetzt zu mir. Kategorie:Transcripte